inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Cherries
The Cherries, labeled The Twins are male competitors in Inanimate Insanity II. They were placed in The Bright Lights. They are voiced by Derek Napolitano. Appearance The Cherries are two dark red cherries, who are conjoined by a green stem at the top. Personality The Cherries are two twins who share a brain. As a result, the two individual cherries are technically the same person in two bodies and share the same thoughts and opinions. The Cherries have a similarity to children, as they are usually a kindhearted and compassionate duo, although they have a love for pranking and making fun of others. The two can be seen putting on shows and acting in miniature to draw attention. If angered, the Cherries have been seen to be very acrimonious and vindictive as well, as seen in "Marsh on Mars" when they knock Marshmallow to Mars for simply ruining their act, and furthermore, blaming the dilemma on Box. However, following their cruel acts, the Cherries can be quite remorseful and guilty if they take pranks too far, and will apologize and reluctantly take the blame. Action wise, the Cherries will normally speak respectively, as one may talk after the other to complete a sentence. In some occasions, one Cherry will pantomime (act out/show emotions) while the other Cherry talks. The Cherries have also shown to be very experienced and adept mask crafters, creating masks of various characters. Official Site Bio Coverage Click here to view the coverage of Cherries. Voice Actors *Derek Napolitano (US/UK/AU/CAN) *Giulia (Italy) Trivia * The Cherries are a unique character, as they: ** ... are the only character to have two separate bodies in their assets. ** ... are the only character who has a person with two bodies. * The Cherries were revealed to be Maraschinos after shouting "Long Live The Maraschinos!" as they were eliminated. * The original assets for the Cherries are physically incorrect, as the mark of specular light and shadow appear on the same side. ** The asset was corrected, however, in "Marsh on Mars" as well as "Tri Your Best". * While the Cherries are seen as two people, they are counted as a single person by the standards of Inanimate Insanity II ** The same rule applies to Yin-Yang although Yin-Yang fight with each other! Unlike Cherries. * The Cherries can be seen as the opposite of Yin-Yang, as Yin-Yang are two people stuck together in one body, and the Cherries is a single person in two bodies. ** Additionally, while the Cherries get along well with each other, Yin and Yang do not. * Typically, the left cherry speaks more than the right cherry, while the right cherry pantomimes what the left cherry says. * The Cherries are the first Season 2 Novice to speak. * The Cherries are the only Season 2 Novice to be voiced by Derek Napolitano. ** However, Box is credited as being voiced by Derek Napolitano, although Box normally has no voice. * The Cherries are one of the two male contestants who have a high-pitched voice, the other is Balloon. * The official website reveals they have more masks than just the Marshmallow and Apple masks seen in Marsh on Mars. * When dealing with individual tasks, Left-Cherry deals with the more logical side of the task, while Right-Cherry deals with the creative feats of the task. * At Hotel OJ, Cherries gives connection counseling services to Yin-Yang. Left-Cherry deals with Yin, while Right-Cherry deals with Yang. ** Nobody really knows how that works, but it does. Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Characters voiced by Derek Napolitano Category:The Bright Lights